


Stolen Moments

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mythology References, Rituals, Second Chances, Time Travel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: They couldn't be together because their love was stolen from them. So, they forced themselves to be content with a few stolen moments until it's no longer enough. Invoking Aphrodite's blessing, Harry and Hermione begged for a second chance. Maybe this time, they can love without interruptions.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Stolen Moments

**STOLEN MOMENTS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

* * *

" _I'll give it to you, no interruption. And tell me one time that you want me. I promise that I won't say nothin."_

_\- No Interruption by Hoodie Allen_

* * *

"Quiet! It's just me," came the husky whisper from the tall strong man who tackled her in the hallway and covered her mouth. She knew his scent and his voice.

_Harry..._

Since she trusted him, she allowed herself to be dragged to an abandoned room in the ministry.

It was dark and dusty. The only sound was their heavy breathing and her heart pounding in excitement. Harry was pressed against her. His strong muscular body felt so delicious against her soft smaller one.

Stolen moments – it was all they had. A few stolen moments because they were robbed by their legal spouses. They were the victims of their spouses' greed. They were victims of the crime of passion. It was so severe that they became slaves to people they never truly loved for almost three decades.

If only they didn't let themselves be deceived by the caring and kind natures of the Weasleys, they would have been happy together. If only they were careful. If only they weren't too trusting.

If only they had realized that they had been dosed with love potions...

"I'm tired of this pretense and all the hiding. I want you," Harry whispered as his thumb teased her bottom lip.

"We talked about this. Until we go back in time, we can't let ourselves fall into our passion… You know how magic demands a price. We may have been cheated by those _bastards,_ but you and I – we are not cheaters, my love," Hermione whispered as she caressed the sexy stubble she so wanted to kiss.

"How long do we have to wait?" he forced himself to move away.

It was killing them inside – fighting their feelings and the magnetic energy between them ever since they were checked by the goblin healers six months ago.

"I have perfected the requirements for the ritual, my love. We can do it on _Lupercalia_ this weekend. We can easily make an excuse that we have work to do. With your power and my calculations, we will succeed."

"Alright… That's three days from now. I can hardly wait to regain what was stolen from us, my darling," Harry sighed.

"Come to the minister's office tomorrow afternoon. Pretend it's a meeting. I'll give you the final details."

"I'll be counting the hours, darling."

"I should go… We don't want to be seen, my love." She didn't wait for his reply.

Parting from each other to return to their fake lives – pretending that they didn't know they were living a lie – was so hard to do.

"I love you, Minister Granger-Weasley."

"And I love you, Head Auror Potter," Hermione whispered before she discreetly exited the room.

oOOOOOo

Using an international portkey provided by the goblins to ensure complete privacy, the Minister for Magic and the Head Auror landed at the _Temple of Aphrodite_ at Acrocorinth. It was a full moon on February 14th. Tonight, they would beg the goddess of love for a boon. They would seek Aphrodite's favor so that they would be granted a second chance to be together.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Hermione asked the love of her life.

"I want to take back what was stolen from us. If I'll die trying, then I don't care. We can't keep living like this. Whatever happens tonight, I will never regret it," he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Okay… You know what to do, my love," Hermione smiled encouragingly.

Harry Potter nodded. She already briefed him about this. He would cast the strongest wards around the temple while she prepared the ritual space. He would follow her lead during most of the ritual but since he's more powerful, he would be the main conduit as they contacted the goddess of love. It sounded simple but he knew it would be difficult to execute. He was ready for anything though – consequences be damned. He wanted the freedom to love the person he was destined to be with.

"Whatever happens, know that I have always loved you, Hermione Jean." Harry squeezed her hand before letting go so he could perform his task.

"As do I, Harry James," Hermione murmured and he smiled a little.

oOOOOOo

"Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, we beseech thee…"

"Heed the cry of lovers torn apart…"

"We seek your favor as you bind our love…"

They repeated the chant over and over while naked under the moonlight as they held hands. When their bodies glowed, they heard a voice speaking through their minds.

"I have heard your cry… I shall grant your wish… Seal your love with a kiss and all will be well…"

Still not opening their eyes, Harry and Hermione leaned closer until their lips met.

As they sealed their love by the melding of their lips, Aphrodite granted their greatest desire...

oOOOOOo

Harry Potter was stunned. He was pointing his wand at a dead Voldemort. He had all of his memories from his previous life. It worked! Aphrodite blessed them. He had to find Hermione.

The people from the side of the light were cheering like mad as the Death Eaters surrendered. People were trying to congratulate him but he was craning his neck. He had to find the love of his life soon so they could escape this place.

Since the crowd was hovering around him, he couldn't pass through.

And then he saw her.

Her head of wild curly brown locks and her warm chocolate brown eyes. He started pushing people away. He no longer cared about their reaction.

"Harry," the way her eyes sparkled with happy tears made his heart melt.

"My Hermione," he offered a hand for her to take which she eagerly accepted.

To everyone's surprise, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger apparated away, never to be seen again.

Harry and Hermione were the last Potter and Granger to have attended Hogwarts. Neither of them returned to Britain.

They enjoyed a simple and quiet life together as they basked in the feeling of being with their one true love.

Finally… There were no interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Lupercalia is the pagan celebration of Valentine's Day.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the lyrics 'I'll give it to you, no interruption. And tell me one time that you want me. I promise that I won't say nothin.' from the song, 'No Interruption' by Hoodie Allen. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> Written for the Harmony & Co Facebook Group's Lyric Llama Challenge.


End file.
